Bar Fight/dialogues
(Red steps into Brimstone Saloon, orders a drink, he heards bounch'ol drunks yappin' bout a gold mined and an one armed man.) Oscar: Hahahahahaha! Wat I'm sayin' is if it would be ME to lose an arm! Driscoll: Well, maybe, but a cannon? Well that's too many guns for any man. Dan: Ah!, shut your whiskey mouth! You didn't know him before I did! Only a cannon could replace that man's arm. Red: How he lose his arm? Dan: Well, we ain't tellin' you nothin' stranger! Near as I can tell, we weren't even talkin' to you! (Laughter) Dan: Take a walk! Red: (Angry, grabs Dan by neck) And you will tell me or you will be in my way! Oscar: (Angry) Well shut up! (Whore runs through) And don't tell that stinkin' barry dog nothin'... (Sam shows up) Ain't that right Sam? Sam: (Red, scared, lets go Dan) If you say so. And say goodnight mister. (A fight starts where Red fights to protect the whores, to tell him where are Dan and Sam. During the fight there are many words heard.) Driscoll: Bleed you bastards bleed! Oscar: Is there anything to drink? Is there-is there ANYTHING TO DRINK!? Driscoll: Yeah, Wiggins could! Die, die, DIE! You yankee! Oscar: Put 'im down like a dog! Smithy: It's a damn paradise! Why shouden't we start this anyother day!? Tameri: Not me mister, him! (Fight ends, with Red winning, he talks to a barmaid to tell him where are Sam and Dan) Maid: Well you're pretty good in a fight stranger, the only problem is you almost lost you're gun in all the ruckus. (Finds gun) here ya go. You go on and finish with them brothers, they aren't what you can call kindly fellows. Red: Open the damn door woman! Barmaid: (Opens the door) Well guud luck to ya, but I gotta lock this door up so I get up. (Locks) (Red enters a room where he finds Dan laughing with Smithy and a Bandit) Dan: Well, lookie what we got 'er... If there's anything I can't stand, it's a varmint what don't know it's own buisness! (Red duels Dan, shots him) Dan: Aw, bastard! (Dan dies, Red kills the rest of the bandits. But Sam, Christinas, and henchmans show up.) Sam: Now the real show begins! Christina: If you won't let us dance,... then we'll make you dance! (Red kills Christina and other of Sam's gangsters, and Sam jumps down to finish off Red.) Sam: You won't live long enough to see the show, Bounty Hunter! It looks like the final curcken for you! (Red kills Sam and his thughs, but Sheriff Bartlett comes and trys to arrest Red.) Bartlett: All right there bounty hunter. Thats enough of disturbing the peace for one day. Now, hand over the weapons. (Red comes closer to him.) I said hand it over! (Red ends up in jail, and Bartlett tells him he broke the law.) Bartlett: Fella such as yourself, would know better to stick his nose where it don't belong. Red: Tell me somethin' about one armed ham. Bartlett: Hahahaha! What's it to you!? Red: He killed my father. Bartlett: (Shocked) Well I'll be darned, I heard rumors you were alive but never belived it! You're Nate Harlow's son Red! Red: Tell me what'cha know of the dead of my family! Bartlett: Well, it all happend bout' 12 years ago, when Mexican cavarly made a little deal with North of the border. Category:Dialogues